Various prior art devices are known which grip or clamp objects for retrieval purposes and most of the present devices are for large objects and cannot retrieve a single sheet of paper or other small objects. Also, several of the present available devices are cumbersome and are inconvenient or impractial for use to assist the infirmed as they walk about.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide a device to assist the aged or injured in walking while providing a convenient device for retrieving various objects.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device for retrieving objects which is relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture. construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a device for retrieving objects which includes a pivotable arm member having a resilient lip for grasping small or thin materials.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a retrieving device which includes a pivotable arm member having magnetic means.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in accordance with the description and examples shown hereafter.